Best Holidays Ever
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: What do you do on holidays? Celebrate, of course. The best way to celebrate is, with out a doubt, sex. Halloween, Christmas, any holiday imaginable. Percbeth, duh. Started off as ONE-SHOT. Used to be Best Halloween Ever.
1. Best Halloween Ever

This was just a game. It was not supposed to end up like this. Not that I'm complaining, but still. Two weeks before Halloween, Annabeth and I decided to do a couple costume. She made the mistake of letting me pick. I decided on Goldilocks and one of the bears.

Somehow, she convinced me that we should plan the other's costume. That was probably payback for picking a kids' story. I had no idea what she was gonna make me wear, but I was gonna have the last laugh.

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said angrily.

See, today was Halloween. Leo was having a killer party at his place, which was huge! Being a high school party, it was gonna be sick. I let Annabeth get ready first. I wanted to see her reaction to the outfit I laid out for her.

I made my way to her room, laughing to myself. I opened the door and she stood in front of her full sized mirror. When she saw me, her face flushed red. Let me tell you about her costume. Her hair was tied in pigtails with yellow ribbons. She had white stockings that stopped mid-thigh with straps that were attached to her undergarments. With cute, black four inch heels, and a yellow and white dress. Her dress stopped high above her thigh, just long enough to cover her panties. It was tight and exposed her every curve, with little puffs off the shoulder, exposing the rest of her glorious arms.

"Wow," was all I said.

"Stop staring at me," she insisted, turning away from me. "I look like a slut."

"Tonight, you're my slut," I said, walking over and hugging her from behind.

I don't wanna be a slut," she whined, stomping her foot. She pushed my arms off of her. "I wanna look like a non-slutty Goldilocks."

"The deal was I get to make your costume," I said, turning her to face me. She looked down at the ground. "Now I'll go get changed and then we can head out."

Annabeth exacted her revenge. My costume was a pair of brown fuzzy shorts, bear paws, and brown sneakers, along with bear ears and some face paint. She was laughing as she did my make up. "Why is there no shirt?" I asked.

"Cause bears don't wear shirts, duh," she said like it was obvious.

"Let's just go so I can show you off then bring you back and fuck you into next week," I said, making her laugh.

"And what if I'd rather just not fuck or just not party?" Annabeth asked.

"Well we already promised Leo we'd be there and I'll fuck you no matter what," I said, making her pout. "Come on, let's go."

"What bear are you anyway?" Annaberh asked as we headed out.

"Papa Bear," I quickly responded. "So you can call me Daddy."

"I will not call you Daddy," she said.

"Do it, and I'll do whatever you want for a whole day, just not today," I said.

"Fine," she said. "What are the specifics?"

"You have to call me any of these things: Big Daddy, Sugar Daddy, Daddy, Thick Daddy—"

"Thick Daddy?" she asked, stifling a laugh. I just rolled me eyes, then continued.

"Thick Dick Daddy," I said with a smile.

"I am not gonna call you that," she stated.

"Yes you are, Goldie," I said.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then I'll exact my revenge," I said. "Now, who am I?"

"You're my Daddy," she mumbled.

"Say it with more enthusiasm, that's another thing," I said, and she sighed. "Who am I?"

"You're my Daddy," she said cheerfully, making me laugh.

Ω

(Annabeth's POV)

I didn't understand why Percy was doing this. I'm guessing this was always a secret dream of his, so I'll go with it. We got to Leo's early to help him finish setting up. Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Calypso were already there, setting up. Leo, being the dirty pervert he was, gave me a little whistle. "What do we have here?" Leo asked.

"This is Goldilocks," Daddy said. "Goldie, who might I be?"

"This my Thick Daddy," I said in a fake enthusiastic voice, making them laugh.

"You got her to say that?" Piper asked, laughing.

"What else can you call me?" Daddy asked, smirking at me.

"I can't fucking remember all those names," I said, making him laugh.

"Don't lie, you have impeccable memory," he said, making me sigh.

"You're my Sugar Daddy, Big Daddy, Thick Daddy, Thick Dick Daddy, and Daddy," I listened, making hem laugh harder.

"How in Hades did you get her to say to say that?" Nico asked after he calmed down.

"I promised to do whatever she wants for a whole day," Daddy said.

"I have some great ideas for tomorrow," I said excitedly.

"Well right now, help us with the decoration," Calypso said.

"Don't show off too much ass, Goldie," Daddy said, hitting my ass.

Piper, Jason and I were putting the finishing touches on the skeletons. "I cannot believe Percy got you to call him Daddy," Piper said, and I just shrugged.

"Daddy will let me do whatever I want to him for a whole day," I said in an innocent voice. "Plus, I'm planning on getting a good fucking tonight."

"Ew," Jason said, gagging slightly. "Now I'm picturing it, dear gods."

I just rolled my eyes, then bent over to pick up a loose end. "Goldie," Daddy said from behind me. "I did not know you owned a thong." I blushed slightly, standing up straight again. "No no no," he said, pushing me over again. "Show your friends how you're gonna let your Daddy fuck you later."

"Per—"

"No," Daddy said, hitting my ass and making me whimper.

"Daddy stop," I whimpered. I looked at Piper, who was holding back laughter. Daddy pulled me into a standing position, putting his mouth on my ear.

"This Halloween is gonna be fun," he said in a husky voice, then released me from his hold.

It was a few hours into the party, which was crowded with people in costumes from creative to completely slutty. I stayed neared the punch as the music roared through the place. Daddy came over, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him and I could feel his dick rubbing against my ass through his pants, it slowly getting hard.

"Hey Goldie," Daddy said, nuzzling his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Big Daddy," I said, smiling at him.

"Come here, I wanted to show you something," he said, taking my hand and leading me through the crowded party. He pushed me into a small closet filled with towels and such, then closed the door behind him.

"Perc—" he cleared his throat, and I sighed. "Daddy, what are we doing in here?"

Daddy pushed me over, using his feet to spread my legs apart. "Just giving you a little taste of what's gonna go down later." Daddy whispered in my ear, running a hand over my exposed ass. He laced his fingers in the waistband of my thong, pulling it down to my knees.

"Percy—" Saying that earned a hard slap on the ass. "Daddy, not here."

"Too bad," he said, moving his hands from my waist. I looked behind me and say him undoing his zipper, pulling his hard dick through the hole. "Ready?"

"No," I said, earning another slap.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing his dick head up and down my entrance. I moaned, feeling as his hands gently squeezed my ass.

"Just fuck me already," I moaned out.

No matter how crazy the situation is, Percy—I mean Daddy—always starts off gentle. He slowly pushed his big dick inside of me, making me moan, not stopping until he was all the way in. His big, swollen cock throbbed against my tight, wet walls as he waited for me to adjust. I nodded, and he slowly began to thrust in and out. "Faster," I quickly said.

"You have to beg," he said, smirking. I whimpered slightly, but he didn't budge. He squeezed my left butt cheek in his hand.

"Please Perc—" he cleared his throat and I sighed. "Please Daddy, fuck me faster."

"I don't think I'm convinced." he said.

"Please, _please_ Daddy, please fuck me faster, I'll do anything," I begged.

"Hmm," he hummed, slowly moving in and out. "Alrighty."

He started moving faster, the only problem being his pants. "Fuck, pull your pants down." He stopped, fidgeting slightly, then went back to pounding into me.

"Better?" Daddy asked.

"Ye-ye-yes!" I moaned out, my knees buckling. He grabbed my legs, holding me up as he panted and grunted with each thrust.

"You wanna talk dirty for your Daddy?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes!" I moaned loudly. "Fuck me Daddy, make me cum, make me cum. Oh fuck, yes, _please_. Fuck your Goldilocks, Daddy."

His thrusts started to become shallow. The into reason I stopped talking was because I was overwhelmed with orgasm. If he hadn't been holding me, I would've fallen over. He pulled out, turning me over and pulled my dress up to my breasts. "Sorry," he said quickly as he began to cum on my stomach. He came in two big pumps and two more not so big pumps, then groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Good?" I asked, taking deep breaths.

"Amazing," he said, giving me a smile. "We should get back to the party though." I looked down at my stomach, seeing the strings of cum sprayed across it. "You should leave it there, see how much I can put on you in one night."

"There's gonna be more?" I asked, and he nodded. I pulled my thong up then fixed my dress while he fixed his pants.

"What do we say?" Daddy asked.

"Thank you," I said, then kissed him.

Ω

(Percy's POV)

"Percy, you are something else," Grover said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Annabeth, dude," Grover said, nudging me.

"Don't know what your talking about," I said, shrugging.

"Dude, you were totally fucking in the towel closet," Leo exclaimed, making me laugh.

"No biggie, right?" I said, shrugging. "You should totally take Calypso in there dude."

"Like she'd let me do that," Leo said, chuckling.

"Where's Jason?" Nico asked.

"He went 'exploring' with Piper," Grover said.

"Which is a mild term for they went upstairs to fuck," I said, shrugging.

"At least they had some dignity and went upstairs," Leo said.

"I didn't even leave evidence, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Annabeth told me cause she's not a liar," Leo said.

"Hmm, why was that a problem?" I asked.

"You can't just go to a party and sneak off to fuck," Leo stated.

"That's true," Grover agreed.

"Whatever," I said. "Jason's on his way back."

"Dude; you've got lipstick stains all over you," Frank said.

"Do I?" Jason asked, going over to a mirror. "Dang."

"See Percy makes sure there's not a lot of evidence," Leo said.

"I left no evidence," I stated. "At least not on me."

"What'd you do to sweet little Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"First, Annabeth is a fucking she-demon," I stated. "Second, I put her in that beautiful sexy outfit and fucked her in a closet and came all over her fucking stomach."

"Dear gods Percy you need help," Jason groaned, while I just laughed. Annabeth walked over, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"Hi Sugar Daddy," she said excitedly, kissing my cheek.

"How the hell did you get her to say that? No matter what I promise, Piper would never ever call me that," Jason said.

"Because I have amazingly evil ideas," Annabeth said.

"And Percy isn't worried at all?" Grover asked.

"Not today, just later on in life," I said, shrugging.

"Daddy, let's go dance," Annabeth said, pulling on my hand.

"See you guys later, if I don't leave early," I said with a wink.

I followed Annabeth to the dance floor, her laughing. "Have you been drinking?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Just a little," she said.

For about two or three hours we danced and danced and danced until the very end of the party. At the end, it was just Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and me. Leo was cleaning while the rest of us sat around and chatted. Well, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth talked. But since Annabeth had made herself comfortable by sitting in my lap, I made myself comfortable by kidding all over her neck, trying for hickeys, while she talked.

"Do you want us to go do you can finish fucking?" Jason asked.

"Nope," I said against Annabeth's skin, making her moan quietly.

"Alright," Leo said, coming over. "I'm kicking you out. Go on, bye."

"Alright fine," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

I stood up, picking Annabeth up with me. "See you guys later." I basically ran out, making Annabeth laugh. I swung her over the side of truck.

"Why am I back here?" Annabeth called. I climbed over the side, jumping in next to her.

"Cause you get another nice preview of later," I said, grabbing a blanket from the crate. I laid it down, then pushed her down onto it.

"Daddy no," she said, laughing.

"Daddy yes," I mocked, grabbing a pair of scissors. "Future me will be thanking now me." I said as I cut her thong off, making her gasp.

"Percy, what the hell?" she exclaimed.

I squeezed her thighs, making her moan. "What'd I tell you to call me?"

"Any recommendations?" Annabeth asked.

"Thick Daddy," I said with a smirk.

"Thick Daddy, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna fuck you, duh," I said, undoing the button and zipper on my pants and pulling out my dick. I pulled her dress up to above her boobs, squeezing them. "Ready?"

"No," she said. I peeled off the pasties, then pulled on her nipples.

"That's cool, I'll just do whatever without your consent? Would you rather have that?" I asked.

"No," she said, then moaned.

"Ready?" I asked again.

"Fuck me," she gasped out.

I pushed her legs apart, holding them down with my hands. Then I took a second to aim at her entrance. Slowly, I pushed inside of her, moaning in sync with her as I slid through with her wetness. "H-how faster are you gonna go?" Annabeth asked as I paused inside of her.

"Real fast," I said. "A quick fucking, Goldie."

Just as I said I would, I quickly pounded into her, covering her mouth so we wouldn't get caught. In five quick minutes, she was alright cumming, followed by myself. I pulled or quickly, the cum spraying on her boobs and stomach. I collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

"Get off of me," she said, hitting my arm. I groaned and rolled over next to her.

"Put your dress down in case someone comes," I said.

"It wasn't my idea to put it up," she stated. I just rolled my eyes, fixing my pants. I looked over and saw she had already fixed herself.

"A few more minutes, then we can go," I said. "How many letters are in Halloween?"

"Nine," she answered quickly. "Don't ask me to spell it though."

"Well that's how many times I'm gonna make you cum today."

"Including or excluding what just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Including, I'm not a monster," I said, making her laugh.

Ω

(Annabeth's POV)

Let me clear this up, Percy and I don't share an apartment. It's Percy's apartment, and it has two bedrooms, one is his. The other is a guest room that he claims is all mine because I'm either always in there or in his. But yea, we don't share an apartment. I do have a key, but I don't live there. My toothbrush is there, as are a couple clothes, but I don't live there.

As soon as we got back, I pulled off my heels, letting my bare feet touch the ground. I felt so much better. I heard the door close, then felt the bear paws on my waist. I grabbed at the paws, pulling them off of his hands. "How many more times do I get to make you cum?" Percy asked in a husky voice in my ear.

"Seven," I responded.

"Better get started, shouldn't we?" he asked, picking me up. He carried me to HIS room, which was pretty close to the entrance.

"Do you just not have any condoms?" I asked.

"None at all," he responded, dropping me on his bed. "I'm just gonna rip these to shreds if you don't mind." Before I could respond, he quickly tore the dress down the middle. "Lookie, now you're completely naked."

"I still have stockings," I pointed out.

"Easy fix," he said, pulling them down. "I won't rip them, cause Ima put you in these again."

"Thick Daddy," I whined. Percy smiled at me, then gave me a passionate kiss.

He pulled his lips back a few millimeter, saying, "If you'd like, you don't have to call me that anymore."

"We'll see," I whispered, then kissed him again.

Percy put his hands in my hair, pulling the ribbons out, my blonde curls falling down around my shoulders. His fingers ran through my hair, his other hand gently going down my body. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and as soon as I opened my mouth it was inside. It was a tongue battle of dominance, where he was winning, which was new.

I had one hand tangled in his black hair, the other tracing the muscles of his core. He kicked off his shoes as I brought my hands down, undoing his shorts. As soon as I did, I could feel his hard dick against my stomach. I smiled and he moved his lips back. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd still be so hard," I said, stifling my laughter.

"I spaced them out good," he said with a cocky smile. "Any other questions?"

"No," I said.

"Sure?" Percy whispered, making a face, then moved down to my ear. His began sucking on the sweet, tender spot under my ear, making me moan.

"Yes," I moaned in response, feeling him smile against my skin.

Percy trailed kisses down my neck and to my collarbone, knocking his teeth against the bone. "Ow," he groaned, but continued down my body, his mouth making contact with my right breast. "My favorite chew toy," he said in a childish voice, then began to suck on my nipple. I let out a moan, then felt him smile again.

One of his hands pulled and pinched on my other boob, while the other slowly rubbed my clit. He moved his fingers a little lower, leaving his thumb on my clit, his middle finger sliding into my pussy, aided by my wetness. I moaned again as he moved his mouth onto the next boob. He added another finger, slowly moving them around inside of me. As soon as his finger hit that tender spot inside of me, I couldn't help but are my back. And maybe cum.

Don't judge.

As I calmed myself down, Percy pulled back from me, sticking his fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned, then pulled his fingers out, opening his eyes. "What's that? Four?" Percy asked.

"Three," I corrected.

"I'll make it four," he said, descending between my legs.

"Why'd you show off your dick if you weren't gonna fuck me right away?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My pants were hurting me," he said. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair for you to be completely naked and me still in my costume."

Isn't my Percy so sweet?

I felt the tip of his nose brush against my clit, making me moan. He stuck his mouth on my clit, his tongue flicking around it. His sea green eyes watched me as I squirmed around during his attack on my clit. It took less that five minutes before I was cumming again. By the time I regained my compulsion, I saw Percy smirking at me between my legs.

"That's four out of nine," he said. "Five more to go, and I can last all night."

The fifth orgasm was brought during a good, slow, missionary fucking. The sixth was a good, teasing slow doggy style. By then Percy had came and was completely exhausted, making me laugh. "I guess you won't finish your quest," I joked.

"You're funny," he said, getting up. He picked me up, walking slowly across the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"To the shower, then I'll really be able to go all night," he said, surprising me.

So then, laying on the shower floor while the water hit us, Percy fucked me until he could spell Halloweenie II.

Afterwards, I had somehow dosed off near the end, and ended up waking up in the warmth of Percy's bed.

Best. Halloween. Ever.


	2. Best Christmas Ever

**A/N: Tah-DAAAAH! I am back with a sequel to** ** _Best Halloween Ever_** **! As requested by a guest in a review, I will do one for Christmas! I love love love Christmas, just putting it out there. And, since this is a sequel to the Halloween story, it's gonna be filled with a lot of smut.**

 **Smut? Sex? Lemon? Call it whatever you feel. I call it another Rated: M story! It does get a little weird, but I swear it's good. Enjoy!**

 **I have been working on this since I got the review with the idea, from a guest. Shoutout to you, guest. That was in August, at the very beginning. It's nearly December. I have taken many breaks, read new stories. And now, here it is.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Percy's POV

Ever since Halloween, I've been kinda regretting what I did. Sure, it was _amazing_ sex. But I told Annabeth that she'd get to do whatever she wanted to me for a whole day. And she hasn't used up her deal yet. She could use it any time, and I'd have to comply.

Guess what she chose?

Yep, she chose Christmas. I woke up that day to the smiling face of my long time girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. It wasn't a regular, Christmas Eve smile. It was a mischievous, evil smile, that really freaked me out. "Merry almost Christmas, Percy!" she exclaimed.

Now I know what you're thinking: Do we even celebrate Christmas, since we're Greek demigods? Well, Christmas is something part of the Christian culture, celebrating the birth of their savior and what not. So we don't do the whole religious deal. The stuff you see people on tv do where Christmas is about giving and not about a baby, that's what we do.

We were hosting the Christmas Eve Party, which was gonna be awesome by the way. So, back to Annabeth and her evil smile. "I got you an early Christmas present," she said, holding up a box.

"Thank you," I said, taking the box cautiously from her. Inside was blue tissue paper, and underneath was—"Boxer briefs?" I asked, holding them up.

"Oh Jackson, this Christmas is gonna be amazing," Annabeth said. "Look at what they say."

On what I'm guessing was the front, it said _Thick Dick Daddy_. Gulp. And on the back, it said _Property of Annabeth_. I arched an eyebrow at her, earning a sigh. "Today is my day, and you've gotta wear your present all day," she said. "Start getting ready. It's gonna be a long day."

I groaned, crawling out of bed. "You know I prefer boxers?" I pointed out.

"But these squeeze your junk much better." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes, then went to the bathroom. After I finsisted my shower, she came in and closed the door, leaning against the sink counter. "I got you another present."

"Two presents in one hour? I don't know if I should be scared or happy." She laughed, fishing a small box out of her pocket. I raised and eyebrow as she handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked. Inside the box was silver band that would probably fit my wrist with a curved silver pole like thing that had three balls sticking up.

"Just some jewelry for your dick."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a cock-ring." she said cheerily. "For your cock."

She took the ring out of the box then got on her knees, pulling my towel off. She wrapped her soft hand around my balls, making me groan. She softly massaged them before she squeezed each ball into the ring. I inhaled sharply, because it hurt. "Does it hurt?" Annabeth asked in an innocent voice. I nodded, and she simply chuckled. She then gently (but not so gently) shoved my penis into the the empty space of the ring. And then she put the ball things in my asshole.

I shrieked slightly, moving back from her. "What the fuck Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "That fucking hurt!"

"I know," she said, standing up. "You know how I lubed it up?"

"You put this in your pussy?" She nodded cheerily, then pushed me against the wall.

"My day, Jackson." she whispered lowly. "You're gonna follow my rules. You gotta wear that pretty little cock ring unless I say otherwise. You'll wear those tight briefs unless I tell you to take them off. And if I do tell you to take them off, you'll put on my pretty black thong. Do you want that?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then you'd better not disobey, got it?" I nodded, and she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Now go get dressed, we've got a lot to do today." Annabeth said.

Ω

(Annabeth's POV)

After I took a shower and changed, Percy and I went down to the bakery. I don't think Percy knew it, but I had more tricks up my sleeve than a cock-ring and briefs. We had picked up the dessert platters and we're heading back to the apartment. I slipped my phone out of my pocket, scrolling mindlessly through text messages. Along with my phone, I pulled out a small remote than had two buttons. I pressed the the top button, which had an up arrow on it. All at once, Percy yelped, swirling slightly. Once he got back on the right path her pulled over and glared at me. I batted my eye lashes and smiled in innocence. "It vibrates!" Percy exclaimed, and I nodded. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It won't kill you." I said, waving him off.

"Turn it off!" Percy whined. "It's—uh—its—gah! Annabeth!" His face was completely red from embarrassment, and you could clearly see his dick getting hard in his jeans. I smirked, switching the car to park.

"Relax, Perce," I soothed.

"Turn it off," Percy whispered. "It's weird."

"What's was that? Turn it up?" I pressed the up arrow two more times, making Percy jump slightly.

"Fuck—ungh—Anna—gnangh—Annie!" Percy moaned.

"Probably hurts to have your dick constricted in those jeans, huh?" I said as I watched him bite his lip, holding back a moan. "How about this: we'll play a game."

"What—aah—type of game?" Percy asked.

"I'll ask a question." I started. "If you get it right I'll go down a button. If you get it wrong I'll go up. Only three questions. You can either get it turned off or put on six."

"Fine." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Question one, what's dirtier, hand or ass?" I asked.

"Ass." I moved my hand between the buttons, then pressed the up button.

"Wrong." I said innocently.

"Oh fuck," Percy groaned, gripping his chair.

"Next question." I said. "What did the goddess of revenge say to her late son?"

"Fuck I don't know! You know how many people can be dead!" Percy exclaimed.

"Answer the question." I hissed. "Or I'll go up two."

"It was Nakumara, right? I think it was something like, an eye for an eye will save the world."

"You've got the jist of it." I said, pressing the down button. He let out a satisfied sigh leaning back into his chair.

"Final question. What is the square root of 625?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? You know how horrible I did in math," Percy growled.

"Answer it!" I yelled.

"20!"

"Wrong." I pressed the button up to four, making Percy jump.

"It was on two, not three." he protested.

"I'm the one with the remote!" I yelled.

"Why? This is uncomfortable and I don't like the anal beads." Percy whined. I pressed the button six times, putting it on ten, the highest setting. "Holyfuckyouevilmotherfuckergodsgah!" He finished his rant of curses with a loud groan as he most likely came, in his pants. I turned the vibrating cock-ring off, smirking at him. He was panting heavily, a layer of sweat on his face.

"Uncomfortable? I think you came in your pants." I said.

"Sh-shut up." Percy stuttered. I laughed as he started the car again.

Ω

(Percy's POV)

I very much had this coming. When we got home, Annabeth made me carry the boxes up the stairs while she took the elevator. And then she made me unlock the door with my own keys, which were in my pocket and hard to get out. I dropped the boxes on the kitchen table, then saw Annabeth conversing with Piper. "Why's Piper here?" I asked.

"She's helping set up." Annabeth simply said.

"Plus, I wanna play with the remote." Piper said. I paled, then blushed.

"She knows about the remote?" Annabeth nodded.

"She gave me the idea. Leo said to give you a cock-ring, Piper said to stick a vibrated in your ass, and than Jason came up with the vibrating cock-ring. And Leo built it." Annabeth explained.

"Get on the couch!" Annabeth commanded. I happily obliged, sitting on the couch. "Piper, get started on the balcony and kitchen. Don't come in here."

"Alrightly." Piper said cheerily.

Annabeth came over, standing in front of me. She got down on her knees, undoing my pants. "What're you doing? Piper's in the other room." I said, grabbing her hands.

"Fuck that, she doesn't care." Annabeth said, then pulled my pants and briefs down, exposing my semi-hard dick. She picked it up, admiring the current state of eight and a half inches.

"Annabeth, come on, not here." I begged slightly.

"Did you forget who's in charge? Here's a reminder." She held up her remote, putting it on and up to five.

I can't deny it anymore, I felt fucking amazing. The vibrating was on my balls, and than in my ass. I'm not the type of person who enjoys or likes anything to do with anal, unless I'm fucking Annabeth's tight asshole, but fuck it felt good. Annabeth planted a kiss on my dick head, smiling as I let out a satisfied groan. Annabeth has some serious skill, let me just tell you. She can take the whole fucking 10 and a half inches of my dick down her throat and not gag for a whole five minutes. I don't even know how that's physically possible! It's like she was made to suck my dick, which is exactly wha she did.

Between her bobbing her head and take my whole dick in and out, the vibrations in the ring, and the fucking risk of Piper walking in and watching, I was so ready to cum. Which is exactly what I did. Annabeth coughed slightly at first, then slowly started to slide her head off my dick. A little cum dripped out of her mouth and onto her chin. "Fucking gods above!" That wasn't me, Annabeth, or Piper. I looked at the door, seeing Jason and Leo standing their in shock.

Annabeth got up, sitting on my lap and wiping the cum off her face and onto my shirt. "Gentlemen." Annabeth greeted.

"Geez, I've heard about your skills with head but damn girl, that thing was huge!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's a gift," Annabeth said.

"Doesn't Calypso give you head?" Piper asked, walking in.

"Calypso doesn't like giving head." Leo whined.

"You were all watching?" I asked in slight disgus, slight embarrassment.

"It's part of Annabeth's plan to torture you." Jason said, shrugging. Annabeth turned off the evil vibrator.

"Alright boys. Let's set up." Annabeth said. "Perce, clean yourself up. You can chill for the time being."

"You mind giving me head Mamá?" Leo asked.

"Never in a million years." Annabeth said, walking to the kitchen. "Calypso says you have a baby dick."

"She's so rude!" Leo exclaimed. "Just cause I don't have a godly dick like those Big Three demigod dumdums."

"Is that why their dicks are huge?" Piper asked.

"You never hear Will talking about how he's never letting Nico ass-fuck him unless he's drunk? He says he can only manage to barely suck it." Leo said. "Any complaints, Pipes?"

"I love that thing." Piper said. "Of course, now that I've seen Percy's, I'm starting to think that Jason is pretty small."

"It's cause Percy is the oldest," Jason said. "And fuck Percy, put that thing away."

"I'm still a little hazy," I said, waving them off.

"Please suck me Annabeth." Leo exclaimed.

"My girlfriend's mouth stays with me." I said firmly.

"I said get to work!" Annabeth yelled. They all groaned, heading to where she was while I just layer down on the couch, after fixing my pants of course.

Ω

(Annabeth's POV)

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. I was dancing about with Piper and Hazel. It wasn't a huge party, camp friends, friends from high school, and some college friends. Sixty to seventy people. Every once in a while, I'd turn on Percy vibrator just for a laugh. Finally, around ten, I made my way to Percy, then dragged him to his room. I closed and locked the door, then made him sit down.

"Watche need?" Percy asked.

"You know I've always had this crazy fantasy that Percy would be a dominant bitch and call me a bad little bitch and other derogative names and give me a spanking for being such a bad bitch."

"Me Percy?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Yes Seaweed Brain."

"Could you be more clear with your instructions?"

"Gods Percy!" I exclaimed. "I want you to spank me."

"But why?"

I groaned, fishing out the remote and turning it on to two. "That's for the stupid questions." I said. "Now do as I say or it's off with your head." Okay, sounding kinda crazy now.

Percy gulped, then got up, pulling me to him. "So you want me to act like you've been a bad and need a spanking?"

"Do you not know what a spanking is? Your mom never spanked you for being bad?" I asked.

"Yours did?"

"That evil witch doesn't like me very much." Percy rolled his eyes, then sighed dramatically.

"Annie Annie Annie, you've been a very bad girl, haven't you?" Percy tsked. "You know what happens when little girls do bad bad things." He sat down on the bed and pulled me over his lap. "Say it, say what happens to bad girls."

"They get off with a warning?" I joked. I very much underestimated how hard he'd hit me. Very hard. I squeaked as he started to rub the area he just hit. I could feel slight vibrations from the ring, and the hardness of his dick.

"Wrong." Percy said. He wiggled my leggings and panties down, letting the slightly warm air from the heater touch my bare ass. "Wrong, bad bitches get spankings." He brought his hand down again a few times, making my ass sting.

As his hand hit my ass then tenth or so time, I put his vibrator up. "What was that for?" Percy exclaimed, giving my two more hits. He pushed me off of him, making me land on my stinging, burning ass. "Ouch!" He got up, undoing his jeans and pulling out his hard dick. He moaned as he started to jerk off quickly before strings of his cum flew out, landing on my face and dress.

I kicked off my shoes and finished pulling my leggings off before pulling my dress over my head. I turned over, getting on my hands and knees. "Percy, come fuck me from behind." I said with a little wiggle of my ass. I felt Percy pick me up by my middle and move me onto the bed. He quickly pulled his jeans down. "Don't take off all your clothes." I told him. I felt around for the remote, putting it up to six. I felt his head spread my pussy slightly.

"Wait," I said. He groaned as I turned over, sitting up on my knees. I grabbed a ball gag and put it on him. "You get pretty loud." I said with a smirk. He scrunched up his face.

"Ichncherlybrech." Percy said with a lot of spit.

"I have no idea what you said." I said. He pulled it looser before pulling it out.

"I said I can barely breath." Percy said.

"I don't care," I said. "Put it back in." I put it back in his mouth than tightened it. I turned back around and grabbed a two pillows, putting one under my stomach and one under my head. I stuck my ass up, wiggling it some more. "Fuck me."

Percy buried his cock in my pussy so quickly. We both moaned at the contact. I could feel the vibrations as he paused inside me. "Fuck me fast." I commanded. He gurgled something before he slid his length inside, making me moan loudly.

Percy fucked me hard and fast. I can feel the way my body jerks forward each time he buries himself in deep, in the way his big hands are gripping my waist. The sheer force of his thrusts are moving the bed little by little, and I can already feel her my orgasm building.

I bucks my ass back to meet Percy's pumping hips, the sound of our slapping skin echoing around the bedroom. It's obnoxiously loud, and I'm wondering if the guests can hear them. Percy tugs me backwards against him so he can slip a hand around my body and start furiously rubbing my clit, and then I knows they can, because the moan I lets out as I comes is animalistic.

He uses his other hand to cover my mouth before it's too late, barely muffling me. He comes right after, his hips jerking violently into me, shooting his thick seed into my convulsing cunt and fucking it deep inside of me. We fall onto the bed together, breathing hard. He slides out with a slick 'pop', making me whine at the emptiness. I can feel his load leaking out and onto my legs and the bed.

I grab the remote, turning off his little ring. I heard him sigh. I then turned over to face him, seeing him with his eyes closed.

Ω

(Percy's POV)

About another hour or so later, we saw all our guests out. Piper and Jason were staying for Christmas, and quickly retired to their guest room. The guest room is just Annabeth's room, just she doesn't use it because she's always in my room. Long ago (three and a half weeks) we decided that it made no sense for Annabeth to pay rent for a place she was barely at. After a lot of compromises and getting ride of extra stuff, she was moved in. By last week.

Anyway...

So we were cleaning up, all by ourselves, becsuse Jason wanted to make sure in some Christmas Eve sex before it was too late, which would be in a little over an hour. I finished picking up the kitchen when Annabeth came over. She had changed her dress to a little above her mid-thigh that was a sorta Mrs. Claus themed, with white stockings and black heel-boots. If you can't tell by the fact that she is constantly wearing leggings (except this one time) , it's very cold. Love the heater, though. So, she came in, grabbing my arm. "Come on, I've got an hour and a half before I don't completely control your every action."

"Why am I more scared than before?" Annabeth shrugged before pulling me down the hall, to my room. My head was full of the sounds of my heart beating wildly (I don't know what she can do!), but anyone could hear the sounds of sex coming from the other room. I'm being very serious. Piper has no volume control (unlike Annabeth) and her screaming makes Jason scream.

When we got inside, Annabeth closed the door, then pushed me onto the bed. She took out a pair of handcuffs, then climbed on the bed, straddling me. She moved my hands above my head, handcuffed them together, then took a rope and tied one end to the headboard and the other to the handcuffs. "They'll automatically unlock once it's midnight," Annabeth informed me. "But until then." She got off the bed, taking her shoes and leggings off. She climbed back over me.

"Want a kiss?" I nodded. "Sucks. I don't wanna kiss you."

"Why not?" I pouted.

Annabeth shrugged, then started unbuttoning my shirt very slowly. She left my shirt open, moving down and undoing my pants. She pulled them down and off, along with my underwear. She put on her stupid little remote, clicking it twice. She then climbed off the bed, taking off her shoes, then slowly pulling her dress over her head. She went over to her side of the room, getting her brush. She undid her hair, redoing it in high pigtails with Christmas bows tied to them. She turned around, biting her lower lip seductively.

I struggled against the cuffs, whining. Annabeth slowly walked over, her long, tan legs in those white stockings, attached to her white, lacy panties. She walked over, straddling my lap. She began rubbing her covered, wet, pussy against my member, making me groan. "Don't close your eyes." Annabeth whispered, grinding against me again. "Look. At. Me." She punctuated each word by grinding against me, making me moan louder.

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last." I muttered.

"May I sit on your cock?" Annabeth asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yes please." I grunted.

She smirked, raising herself up. She then dropped down onto my length, crying out loudly. I groaned, feeling the familiar slick, tightness of her pussy. She dropped her forehead against mine, breathing deeply. She began rocking her hips against mine, setting a slow, steady pace. After a about ten minutes of this, she begins bouncing up and down, picking up her pace. She threw her head back, her curls falling behind her, her tits bouncing wildly.

I didn't notice when the handcuffs unlocked. By that time Annabeth had already had three orgasms, while I was going through one big one.

Ω

(Annabeth's POV)

The next morning, I woke up all alone in bed. The blanket was pulled up and I was in a pair of Christmas pajamas. Confused, I got up, putting on my Rudolph slippers and heading out. The sweet smell of hot chocolate filled my nose. Out in the living room, Piper and Jason were on the floor, unwrapping gifts.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

I felt two big arms wrap around me. "Merry Christmas, Babe." Percy whispered in my ear, then pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "I know how much you love morning after sex, but I did clean you up, dress you, and change the bedding all while you were asleep."

I smiled, leaning into his embrace. He pressed a warm mug of hot chocolate into my hands. "So, what'd you get me for Christmas?" I asked.

"What makes you think I got you something?"

"A, I'm not an idiot. B, your my boyfriend. And C, I saw a note on your phone to 'get Annabeth's Christmas present." I listed.

"Okay, wait here." Percy said, pulling away. He went over to the tree, getting down on his knees to search. Piper gave me an excited smile, only meaning she knew exactly what it was.

"Alright Annabeth," Percy said from under the tree. "You have been my best friend in the whole freakin world since forever, I think. Add the fact that you are the love of my life. Sprinkle in the fact that we'd make some freakish hot babies. And in conclusion, I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life officially making you the happiest woman in the world."

I smiled knowingly, watching Percy turn to face me. He was down on one knee, holding a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Would you care to join me on this quest?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so the last parts were pretty terrible, and its late. BUT! I've got an excuse. I got really sick on Christmas Eve and it got worse on Christmas, so I couldn't finish and update. I had to take out a lot of stuff that would've made this more awesome, so sorry.**

 **But come on, 4,000+ freakin words!**

 **Gotta commend me.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
